Divine Driver
The is the transformation device used by the participating 13 Riders in Kamen Rider Aiz. It works two or three Letternodes in order to transform users into Rider based on the combination of powers directly from the Letternodes. Overview In order to fight on an equal footing with the Beasts, who have inside of them the Letternodes vital to achieving the Wish of Shangri-La, the Divine Driver allows participants with two or more Letternodes to transform into Kamen Riders. The driver is summoned via the twin activation of two Letternodes, appearing around the user's waist waiting for the two active Letternodes to be slotted in. Design The Divine Driver is comprised of the following parts: *'Slot Rail' - The front of the driver is a long rail that goes from the lefthand side all the way to the right. Letternodes are slotted linearly along this rail, and are only prevented from slamming into each other or sliding out of the driver by stoppers at each slot along the rail. *'Left Slot' - Located at the very end of the rail, the Left Slot is where the Primary Letternode is placed, which determines the base form and ultimately which Rider the user will transform into. *'Center Slot' - Located in the middle of the rail system, the Center Slot is where the Secondary Letternode is placed, which determines which armor goes over the base form. *'Right Slot' - Located near the beginning of the rail system, the Right Slot seemingly goes unused as only two Letternodes are allowed in a form. Instead of a physical scanner on the rail like the Left and Center Slots, the Right Slot has a Form Indicator in its place. *'Form Indicator' - A digital screen found on the Right Slot which turns on as two Letternodes are placed in the Driver, displaying the created form name for a brief moment before turning back off. *'Cast Body' - The exterior of the Driver is the same semi-transparent white as the Letternodes, protecting them from harm around the top and bottom and righthand side. The cast stops short in order to allow a Rider to manipulate the Letternode's Facewheel. *'Envoker' - A toothed knob placed on the righthand side of the Driver that can be twisted back and forth. When the knob is twisted forward, it activates the Letternodes from left-to-right, and when the knob is twisted backwards, it activates them from right-to-left. This initiates the Rider's finisher attack. *'Locking Strip' - The belt strap of the Divine Driver. All white, the Locking Strip is fastened around the waist of the user and cannot be taken off; only when the Driver is desummoned will the strip disappear. Functionality Transformation In order to transform, the users of the Divine Driver must push in two Letternodes in through the Slot Rail from the lefthand side. Whether they slot in both at once or one at a time is up to user preference; when only one is slotted in, a standby tune will play as the drivers waits for the second Letternode. Once both Letternodes are placed in the driver, white iridescent sparks fly and whizz out of the two nodes's Radiant Ribbons before suddenly halting as the driver announces "Envelop." The build up of energy shoots out of the two Letternodes, either a thin glowing wire of light or as a giant burst of energy, which condenses into glowing eye shapes in front of the rider's eyes. Once the shape is filled, a sudden shockwave erupts and covers the user in white light, which eventually redirect into the helmet eyes, revealing the rider suit underneath. The driver announces the form name before a line of sparks travels across the eyes, leaving in their path two permanent rainbow lines on the Rider's face. The two Letternodes work together to create the form, but provide different materials depending on their placement; the Primary Letternode determines which Rider the user will transform into, while the Secondary Letternode determines which wear and armor goes over the Rider. Theoretically, there is a base form that exists without the armor provided by the Secondary Letternode, but due to how the transformation operates, there is no opportunity to see this base form. When changing forms after transforming, the process is the same, except the lefthand eye on the helmet is completely untouched while the righthand side gets the sparks and new rainbow line, suggesting the eyes represent the two Letternodes. Each Letternode exists on a hierarchy with all the others (from A, down to Z), so when attempting to transform with them, the primary Letternode needs to be higher on the hierarchy than the secondary Letternode (ex. Evermore, the Rider whose primary Letternode is Evolve, cannot use Alter, Base, Cross, or Drop as their secondary Letternode). When attempting to do so, the Driver will halt the process Finisher Users Notes Category:Kamen Rider Aiz Category:Transformation Belt